Tea and Thoughts of Vengeance
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Voldemort wins!AU "Promise me you won't do anything stupid.":: In which the world is going to hell, and anger is stronger than the instinct to survive.


_For the Drabble Game Challenge, SiriusMarlene, Voldemort wins, requested by Dra. I have no idea what this, but it's what my muse decided to write._

* * *

Marlene looks between Sirius and James, unable to speak. What good would her words do, anyway? With Dumbledore dead, Harry had been their last hope. He had been taken from them, along with Lily, before he could even be born.

"I shouldn't have left her alone," James says, slamming his fist against the wall, the tight skin over his knuckles tearing and bleeding.

Marlene wants to point out that he would have died too, that they would have even fewer fighters now. The Dark Lord is victorious, and they are going to need all the help that they can get if they want to survive this hell.

But she thinks better of it. He's just lost his wife and unborn child. Now is not the time to be harsh.

"I'll make some tea," she says, climbing to her feet.

It seems like a strange thing to do. They're hiding. Death Eaters could break away their protective enchantments at any moment. And Marlene is making tea.

"Alastor just sent a Patronus," Sirius says, appearing behind her. "Alice and Frank are dead."

"Alice was pregnant, too."

He nods, clenching his fists. Marlene hopes that he doesn't punch anything. Her nerves are too shot to have to mend too many holes in the wall.

"He would have born around the same time as Harry. Looks like the bastard was tying up loose ends just in case Harry wasn't the child mentioned in the Prophecy," Sirius says quietly.

"Is anyone else…"

She lets the sentence dangle. Tonight will be a night of bloodshed, she can already feel it. With both children out of the way, with Dumbledore gone, there is no one who can stand in the Dark Lord's way.

"No news is good news."

"Or no news means no one is alive to deliver the bad news," Marlene points out.

Sirius flinches, and Marlene regrets her word choice. She doesn't want to be a pessimist, but it feels like there is no hope.

He puts his arms around her, kissing her neck. Marlene closes her eyes. For a moment, she can pretend that everything is normal, that it's just another Saturday night inside with her boyfriend. But then Sirius speaks.

"We should be out there."

"James is in no condition to fight. And you can't just leave him alone," she says, removing the kettle and pouring the water over the tea bags.

"So we're supposed to just sit here and do nothing?" he demands.

Marlene turns, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "For now. I know it hurts. I know that you want revenge. But now is not the time. You have James to think about. You're all he has left."

Sirius sighs, deflating slightly.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

No answer.

"Sirius."

"You should serve the tea before it gets cold."

…

Marlene wakes in a cold sweat, frantically searching beside her. The mattress is cold.

"Sirius," she sighs, closing her eyes. "What have you done?"

…

She hopes that she is wrong. But Sirius does not join them for breakfast.

"Have you seen him?"

James stares at his fork as though he doesn't quite know what to do with it. "Seen…?"

"Sirius. I woke up, and he was gone. I had hoped that he was with you."

James lowers the fork, staring blankly at the table. "Maybe he's with Lily."

Marlene bites her tongue until she can taste blood in her mouth. Now is not the time to try and snap him back into reality. He's still in shock.

"She and Sirius like going to the park some mornings," he says. "Maybe that's all it is."

"Maybe you should have a nice nap after breakfast," she suggests, trying to be as patient as possible. "You need more rest."

…

Lunch passes, and Sirius does not return. Marlene paces nervously, praying for him to walk through the doors.

"Where are you?" she demands, kicking a chair over.

"In the kitchen," James calls, confused.

Marlene groans, scrubbing her hands over her face. What is she supposed to do?

…

They sit at the table, and Marlene tries not to look at the empty chair.

"Where's Sirius?" James asks, as though he's only just noticed his best friend's absence.

Before Marlene can answer, the familiar silvery crow Patronus appears. Its beak parts, and Alastor's gruff voice fills the air. "Death count. Edgar Bones, Benjy Fenwick, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Sirius Black. Constant vigilance!"

The words seem to bring James back. He stares at the spot where the crow has vanished. His eyes shift to Marlene, and she finally sees clarity there. "Sirius," he says, his voice cracking.

Marlene's body grows cold. She climbs to her feet and starts for the door, but James grabs her. "No, no, no, no!" he cries. "I'm not losing you, too!"

Marlene clings to him, her tears staining his shirt. "Sirius," she whispers. "I have to- I-"

"Don't do anything stupid, Marlene."

And in that moment, she's brought back to the kitchen the night before. It's strange how it feels like years ago now, and not just a day.

"Promise me, Marlene."

Sirius couldn't promise her, then. She doesn't want to promise James now. But she remembers her words from the night before. _You have James to think about. You're all he has left._

Guilt is heavy in her stomach, and powerful enough to silence the need for vengeance.

"What do we do now?" she whispers.

James holds her, and it isn't fair. He has so much on his shoulders, and he shouldn't have to carry her, too.

"We'll figure this out," he says, his voice trembling as he guides her back to her chair. "I'll make some tea."


End file.
